Happy anniversary, Kurt and Blaine!
by LPlover93
Summary: Seven one-shots for seven days. Written for Klaine Week 2013 on Tumblr. Rated M, to be safe.
1. Maths equals making out!

This is not edited by my beta, only by me and spell-check and double-checking. So let me know if any grammatical mistakes are present. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee. Nope, never have, never will.

**DAY 1 : Early Klaine**

Kurt was in his comfortable long T-shirt and track pants. No one except his dad had seen him in these. Not even Mercedes had got a glance at these babies. He had kept them for emergency purposes, when he really felt down and wanted to be as comfortable as possible. His Dad got this pair out for when he was sick as well. He rummaged through the cupboards for the stash of junk food that Finn had kept for his usual football watching binge parties. He removed the pack of Doritos and cheese dip and sat in front of the TV, putting on Project Runway.

He really missed Blaine. It was a shame that Blaine finally realized his feelings for Kurt only when he had to leave. It wasn't his Dad's fault though. Dalton was pretty steep and the fact that he got to go there for about five months was brilliant. He saw couples in the McKinley hallway publicly making out against lockers and felt jealous. He knew that even if Blaine happened to transfer to his school, they wouldn't be able to kiss anywhere but in secluded corners. He missed that about Dalton, where everyone cheered every time Blaine and Kurt even gave a chaste kiss to each other before attending their respective classes. He especially missed Jeff and Trent, who always subdued Wes and Thad whenever he and Blaine got late due to making out in some corner of the school.

As he saw Heidi smile at some girl, he looked at the dress and said, "Not even Rachel would wear that dress, and that is saying something." He was tired of everyone at McKinley giving him looks. Yes, he was happy that Karofsky was getting slightly less homophobic as he opened that club to stop bullying or whatever, but the looks made him believe that all the threats were just internalized now. It wasn't fair; it wasn't their concern as to who he fell in love with. He didn't tattle on them for sleeping with five different girls on five consecutive days. Why couldn't they just live and let live?

Just then, the door bell rang. Kurt saw the clock that it was about to be five and went to open the door. It was mostly Dad, as he came home at this time when he left the garage early. He had half a Dorito chip in his mouth, unconcerned about how it would look to his Dad. After all, he had seen him in worse conditions. He regretted that thought in the next second, when he closed the door back again on his new boyfriend.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blaine laughed as he asked, "Is my gorgeous boyfriend wearing track pants? It's okay, c'mon, please open the door!" Kurt cried out, "No way, you'll have to wait till I change into something else." Blaine said, "Okay, I'm going to keep shouting your name till you open the door. And if you actually go to change, you won't be back for thirty minutes. I will shout your name for that long. **Kurt. Kuuurt. Kuuuuurt. Kuuuuuuurt. Kurtkurtkurtkurtkurtkurtkurt ku**..." Kurt interrupted, "Okay stop, I'll allow you in, but on one condition. You have to close your eyes till you walk in, and then I'll run up to my room. Deal?" Blaine smirked at the victory, "Anything for you, honey." He closed his eyes as Kurt angry-whispered, "No peeking from under your eyelashes. I will burn all your bow-ties if you even glance at me."

Blaine walked in and as Kurt went running up the stairs, Blaine caught a glance of his boyfriend's butt, accentuated by the form-fitting pants. He saw Project Runway going on and sat down to see who got kicked out. About ten minutes later, Kurt came back down with his hair back as usual and a different shirt, but the pants stayed the same. He gave a confused look to Kurt, who said, "They were too comfy to remove. This is a secret which does not leave this house." Blaine made a big notion of zipping up his lips as he smiled at his sweet boyfriend. Kurt gave Blaine a look and asked, "So why did you come?" Blaine sputtered, "Can't a guy come to see his awesome boyfriend who he missed so much since they don't go to the same school anymore and can't kiss each other in hallways like before?"

Kurt blushed at the thought of their sessions getting hotter, but restrained himself. It would be a shame if they started on the couch only to get caught with a load of hickeys by his Dad. He then continued his inquiry, "Come on Anderson, spill the beans. What happened?" Blaine blushed a bit and shyly said, "I know it's a really bad reason and I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage, but you really helped me before and we still have school tomorrow and there won't be a sudden snowfall which will cancel school and I really want to do this right and…" Kurt shushed him and said, "Stop the blabbering, honey. I won't take offence unless you tell me you want to make out with Rachel again." Blaine poked his tongue out and said, "Not at all. That horror was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. But its LPP." Kurt just groaned. Linear Programming Problems were Blaine's kryptonite, though he didn't know how Blaine couldn't understand it. Matrices was the easiest chapter in Mathematics. Maybe it was the theory. However, he hugged Blaine and said, "It's okay. I'll teach the Simplex method one more time and let's hope you do get it." Blaine snickered, "Your Dad will be finally happy that we are actually studying instead of "studying"."

They went up to Kurt's bedroom where Blaine removed the textbook and the diary in which he solved the sums. Kurt started telling him, "Okay, so this is the sum. You take these variables to this side, add the slack and surplus variables to the given constraints…" He then started giggling and Blaine started laughing too. Every time they heard the word constraints, well they thought of the obvious context in which it was used. Kurt tried stopping his laughter and continued, "And then you put it in this column and see the co-efficients in the Z row, and Blaine, why are you looking at me like that?"

Blaine had stopped listening to what Kurt was saying and was just staring at his face. He had a serene smile but when he realized Kurt's lips stopped moving he looked up with a "Huh?" Kurt frowned, "Blaine! This is the third time I'm explaining this to you!" Blaine countered, "You look so gorgeous when you go into teacher mode though…" Kurt thought for a moment, then shoved the books aside. "That's it! Fifteen minutes, and no removal of layers."

About ten minutes later, Burt walked in and saw the satchel on the couch and walked up the staircase only to see what he didn't want to see. He walked down, thinking "_At least they kept the door open_."


	2. Spaghetti Sauce is good for stripping!

**Day 2: Bad-boy Blaine**

This is my first time exploring this type, even though I love reading badboy Klaine stories, so I hope it was _BAD_ enough.

This goes out to Sara, for the faux betrayal I've done to her. Love you, girl! Seriously!

Not betaed, so please let me know of any grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: Neither do I own Glee, nor do I own the BadBoy Trope.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"**WE GOT THE BEAT!"**

Kurt subconsciously stood behind Puck as they finished the song. He was pretty sure that singing a brilliant 80's song wouldn't make them automatically popular with all the McKinley students, especially after they crashed and burned at last year's Finals. What he didn't realize was that Becky would start a food fight by throwing her peas at Rachel. He did applaud her for getting rid of her veggies as she had once confided in him that her Mom had given the Lunch Lady extra notice to put extra veggies instead of tots or burgers during lunch time. And the spaghetti fell right in front of Puck. Kurt knew in that instant, that they were gonna get horribly dirty and resigned himself to his fate, clutching a tray and using it as a shield from all the food. He hid somewhat behind the drums and saw as Brittany twirled in the spaghetti sauce.

He wanted to go to the washroom and change almost immediately. He was happy he hadn't forgotten the extra pair of clothes at home, like he wanted to. He could at least feel better about himself after he had had a bath. However, Rachel clutched onto his hand as she said, "Choir room. Ten minutes." He realized that he couldn't change much and decided to go wash off some of the noodles stuck to his clothes and change it after the meeting. He had to wash off the spaghetti sauce and stirfry vegetables that had gotten stuck in his hair. But then Mercedes came up and said, "The piano has got spaghetti all over it. Mr. Schue wants us to take it to the choir room and clean it up." Kurt raged, "Why shouldn't Rachel clean it up? She was the one who convinced us to actually perform the song when all I wanted to do was eat in peace. Mike had brought chocolate cookies and I wanted to indulge. Instead, I'm stuck with a sauce facial." Mercedes shrugged, "Yeah, I agree. But it's all over now. And at least all the food didn't go inside your shirt."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Sugar finished her audition and all Kurt could do was stare. She sounded worse compared to his Dad. Whenever they made dinner, and Kurt sang some song Burt might know, he would try to sing along and stop in the first thirty seconds. He had enough decorum that he wouldn't try to tell Sugar that she sounded bad. Maybe with some practice, she could possibly become good. When Rachel started on how Sugar would bring them down and was no good, he tried to remember why they became close friends when she spoke so rudely about a stranger behind their back.

He shared a look with Mercedes and Mr. Schue gave a thoughtful look as Kurt prayed that he would somehow let Sugar down easily. He knew how obliviously rude Mr. Schue could be sometimes. He then told Mercedes, "I'm going to the washroom. I'll wash up a little bit and change my clothes. I'll go home and rest in a deliciously long bath. My skin deserves it after all the torture it has gone through today." She stood back a bit and stated, "I'd hug you, but the sauce is starting to smell, white boy." Kurt giggled and walked away.

He walked into the washroom and saw in that there was no one. He then locked the washroom and removed his shirt. He turned it out again and removed the noodles which had definitely stuck to the jacket. He put a little water on the stains so they would be easy to get out later. He tried to look behind at his jeans pockets when he heard someone say, "I'd get you a mirror but I can rub those stains out for you."

Kurt looked up in surprise only to see a smirking guy stand against the door of a bathroom stall. He stuttered, "I thought there was no one here, so…" The guy continued to smirk as he walked to the wash basin and said, "Don't worry. I'm getting a brilliant view and don't regret staying in till now." The guy washed his hands and said, "My name's Blaine, by the way. What's yours, honey?"

Kurt was oddly turned on. He never knew he had a bad boy thing, but maybe that's what he needed. He whispered, "Kurt…" and covered his chest. He knew no one wanted to see his pale, white chest. Blaine came right in front of him and said, "You look gorgeous. Don't cover up. Maybe if you had gone in the cafeteria like this and sung out 'If I had You' or 'Trespassing', all the out and closeted gay boys would have joined Glee just to get to you. Anyway, I'm happy you didn't do that, cuz I got this view all to myself."

Kurt blushed. He had never been flirted with in such an obvious way and didn't know how to reciprocate. Blaine said, "We'll do this, since I know you might hate me in some time." Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look to which the guy wearing eyeliner said, "You have to remove your jeans at some point. Even though I'd love the view, I'd rather remove them off you when the mood's a bit more… sensual, so to speak. So I'm going back into my stall and you can change." And then Kurt could see a glimmer of sweetness in Blaine's eyes and gave a small smile.

As Blaine went back in and locked himself up, Kurt removed his jeans, asking, "Why haven't I seen you here before?" Blaine said, "I shifted to this place about three weeks back. I wanted to go to Dalton, but my miserable parents thought I'd look at guys too much if I went to a boys' boarding school, so they sent me here." Kurt didn't know what to say, since he had a supportive family and whatever he said would only sound patronizing. He went with something truthful, stating, "Well, I'm glad to meet you, even if our first meeting was when I was half-naked." Blaine raised his eyebrows and tested the waters. "Maybe I should have had my jeans down so we could both say we were half-naked?" Kurt just giggled and Blaine smiled, "You're turning into a tomato now, aren't you?" With a silence, he confirmed, "Knew it."

Kurt couldn't stop the smile on his face. Somehow this bad day had become good with meeting a new guy.


	3. Playgrounds:you meet special people!

Day 3 : FairyTale AU  
Yay for Day 3! I haven't exactly explored this genre before, so hopefully it has turned out well. Who's excited for AVPSY this weekend? *raises hand*

This is not betaed except for me and my MS Word spell-check. Let me know if there are any big grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer: I neither own Glee nor its characters, just the fanfiction I write.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine walked to the playground, his hand held tightly in Cooper's hand. He was looking forward to this day, where he could play on the slides and swings and see-saw with all the other children. He was supposed to come here with his mother, but she got an interior designing project which she couldn't turn down. Cooper, in turn, was irritated by the fact that he had to babysit his irritating little brother instead of going and playing football with his buddies. He did show his dislike by clenching on to Blaine's hand harder and making rude faces and being short with his brother. However, Blaine wasn't getting his attitude; he was too busy jumping and looking at butterflies and balloons and what not.

They finally reached the playground and Blaine shook off Cooper's hand as hard as he could so he could run to the one unoccupied swing. He somehow reached there before some snotty rude boy could and looked at Cooper happily. He shrieked, "Coop! Coop! See, I got the swing! Swing me please!" Cooper tried to look somewhere else, facing second-hand embarrassment due to his baby bro, but he went and started pushing the swing. As he pushed Blaine, a cute girl in denim shorts and a lacy top started talking to him. He no longer hated his parents as he got to chat with this babe.

Blaine was able to swing harder because of the momentum of the swing. As the swing slowed down, he looked behind only to see that Cooper was not there. He jumped down from the swing only to find a girl in pigtails jump on it immediately. He didn't even get mad at her because he was searching for his brother. He started walking but it was still early in the evening and not many people had come yet. The playground was big and he wasn't able to find his brother. He thought, "Maybe, he went outside to pick up ice-cream for me, also." He licked his lips, and his eyes went to the see-saw he wanted to go on later. The episode there scared him though. Two kids, who were definitely older than his seven years were shoving a kid younger than him off the see-saw. He went near, so he could help the little kid. He was wearing really fancy clothes, which included a bowtie and a cute coat print on the shirt. Blaine loved it almost immediately. However, the other kids didn't think so. They shouted at the boy, "Scram! See-saws aren't for sissies! If you play on it, it might swing you up so hard you'll fall down and break all your bones!"

The boy retorted back, "That's not physically possible, so go study before you threaten me!" The bullies came towards him and Blaine immediately held the cute bboy from under his arms and carried him to some trees where he knew a hidden alcove. The boy grew defensive. "If you want to beat me up, do it. I'm not afraid." But Blaine could see him shuddering. He quickly said, "No, not at all. I didn't want you to get hurt. So I brought you here. Wait, are those elf ears?" The boy whispered something under his breath and Blaine could only catch "magicked them to disappear…what to do…want dad…" Blaine thought he would act like a Prince did in all his Disney movies and told him, "Don't worry, it's very cute and suits you. If you want, we can sit here and talk or you can go back to your Dad. I'm Blaine and I'm searching for my brother."

The pale, elfin boy looked him as if judging and then got his hand out, saying, "I'm Kurt, and my Mom passed away last month. It's just me and my Dad now." Blaine put a hand to his mouth, shocked. He knew his Mom didn't have much time for him, but he loved her. He couldn't imagine what it would be like. He immediately hugged Kurt and said, "I'm so sorry." Kurt quickly changed the topic and they spoke about everything from favorite cartoons to elementary schools. Blaine then decided he would ask even if he didn't get an answer, "So, are you an elf prince? Please don't tell me if you don't want to." Kurt seemed to decide something and opened his mouth, however he then heard his Dad calling, "Kurt! We have to leave right now!"

Kurt gave a panicked look to Blaine, who held his hand and said, "Let's go, so your Dad won't worry." They walked out of all the trees, Kurt giving a look when one of the tree-bark slightly scratched his forearm. His father was waiting outside there and gave him a stern look, to which Kurt gave a pouty face in return. He hugged him and then Burt said slightly aloud, "The spell is still on, good." Kurt interjected, "Dad, Blaine can see my ears! My normal ears!" Burt looked surprisingly at him and asked, "What's your name, son?" Blaine proudly said, "Blaine Anderson, Blaine with an i, not like in Pretty in Pink." Burt chuckled and said, "So where are your parents? We can ask if they want to come have cookies and tea at our place. It's just around the corner."

Like magic, Cooper turned up shouting for Blaine. He saw him with a man and another kid and pointed at him, "You! I thought you were going to stay by the swings." He then looked up at Burt and started stuttering, "Burt Hummel? Oh my God, you're alive!" Burt took off his cap and rubbed his head, nodding and saying, "Anderson should have rung a bell in my head. Your parents at home, kiddo?" Cooper nodded frantically to which Burt hoisted Kurt on his hip and said, "We're going to meet some old friends, yeah? You can talk to Blaine and tell him all the safe parts, yeah?" Kurt gave his Dad a kiss on the cheek and asked to be let down, so he could walk with Blaine, their pinkies together as they spoke about why exactly Kurt had elf ears, Cooper was nervous around his father and only Blaine could see them : Kurt's Mom was the Elf Queen.


	4. Drunk Kurt equals Sexy Kurt

Day 4: Naughty + Nice

Somehow this didn't pan out that well, compared to the other six. Hopefully you guys still like it though!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything which would make me rich. Just a lowly college student.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie as he looked at his hair. Even though he had sprayed and teased his hair to within an inch of his life, it wasn't staying up. He took it as a sign of his body not wanting to go to the function, however this was important to Blaine. He looked up as Blaine got out of the bathroom, sans towel. He smirked at him sexily and said, "Baby, you wanna put a show for me?" Blaine just shook his ass as he removed the selected suit carefully from the hanger where it was kept on the bed. He then said, "I know I'm the one who's still left to get ready, but the function starts at eight. So we have about an hour to leave, yeah?"

Kurt took a lint roller and rolled it over his suit as he absentmindedly added, "We also have to pick up Finn and Rachel. Exactly why are we going with them again? I thought I told you Rachel was in one of her "I-am-better-than-everyone" moods." Blaine just shook his head as he said, "Well sweetheart, she is your sister-in-law after all. You have to bear her, no matter in what mood."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The songs continued playing as Kurt sat at the bar with Rachel. He nursed an apple martini as he saw his sexy husband walk around the room, exchanging pleasantries with all his colleagues and seniors. He looked at Rachel and told, "I'm getting laid tonight!" Rachel smiled and said, "You're sloshed, Kurt. You guys have been married for about three years. Of course you get laid consistently." Kurt concluded, "I'm going to go dance with my husband."

He went to Blaine and whispered in his ear, "Please baby, I wanna dance with you." Blaine smiled at the senior manager and took Kurt to the floor. They started slow dancing to "Can't take My Eyes Off You." Blaine reminisced back to their wedding when they had their first dance and they couldn't see anyone but themselves in the whole room. However, at the same time, all Kurt could think about was getting it on with Blaine.

Blaine saw the look in Kurt's eyes and his mind came to the same track. His hand slid down from Kurt's lower back to his butt as he said, "These trousers of yours seem really tight, my love." Kurt then smirked as he murmured, "Ever wonder what I did with my underwear with such tight pants?" Blaine literally looked up in shock, his hand out of Kurt's trousers, because, commando! Kurt gave a devilish smile as he just nodded and Blaine told him to wait one minute. He hurriedly told bye to his boss and ran down the steps with Kurt. He had an awesome husband to fuck.


	5. Not much special

Day 5: Anniversary

Glee Day! And AVPSY day! Well, for me, technically AVPSY releases on a Saturday, but yay! I can't believe that I have to go to college on a day like this!

Unedited by a beta, so let me know if there are any grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Happy? I said it! *bursts into tears*

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt was bursting at the seams. Blaine kept dropping hints about something special they were gonna do the next day. Tomorrow was their first anniversary and Kurt was looking forward to seeing what was planned. The mood in the general Glee Club was morose since Quinn had gotten into her accident. She was well now, even though she had to use a wheelchair till her spine grew stronger. He wondered if Blaine would go the usual New Direction way and take help from everyone or go his own special way to showcase the day. Kurt had stitched a bowtie in Dalton colours to remind him of the good times he had there, as opposed to the total reversal of their personalities this year.

Finn came home to find Kurt eating a cheesecake, a plastic bag from Breadstix right next to him. He shouted, "You ordered takeaway from Breadstix without asking what I wanted? Kurt!" Kurt just giggled as he continued watching the Notebook and texted Blaine. Finn shook Kurt as he asked, "Reply to me!" Kurt just raised a hand as he got a reply back from Blaine. Finn let the food issue go as he sat down and asked, "What's going on?" Kurt happily replied, "We are watching the Notebook in our respective houses and chatting with each other at the same time. By the way, tomorrow I won't come to work at the garage." On a curious look, he continued, "Tomorrow is our anniversary, and I'm pretty sure Blaine has something brilliant planned for me. Next year, I'll do the planning."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

He was so excited for the next day that he ended up having no sleep the whole night. Even though they had school the next day, he ended up not going. His dad excused it this one time, and he had a smirk on his face, knowing that something was up. Kurt decided to let Blaine surprise him, even though he hated surprises. However, what he didn't expect was this.

"**Hey Kurt!"**

"_**Hey, sweetie. So what plans do we have for today?"**_

"**Yes, about that. I can finally tell you. I didn't tell you yesterday cuz I didn't want to jinx it. But now that it's happened, I can tell you. Cooper's come home after two years!"**

"_**Yeah, I know, I was waiting for the surpri…wait what? Oh, your brother?"**_

"**I know right! We're all going out for dinner tonight, parents' orders. So our usual coffee date has to be canceled. I'm so sorry, honey. I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend."**

"_**But Blaine…today's our…"**_

"**Hello, Mister Boyfriend of Blainey. You sound brilliant, but I need him to help me with my script. Gotta go. Take care, love!"**

Kurt couldn't believe it. He had been looking forward to this day for more than a month. Yeah, he understood how excited Blaine would be to see his brother in person after so long, but forgetting an anniversary was pretty bad. He immediately looked at himself, all well-dressed up, even more so than usual, and he went up to change into his comfort sweatpants. He then went back down to the kitchen and got out his "Cookies and Cream" ice-cream.

He sat down in front of the TV and put on a football game. Two minutes later, Burt came and sat next to him. He quietly said, "You only put football on when you want me to be there, but I'm not. Tell me what happened." Kurt murmured, "I had my mind set on all the anniversaries you told me about that you and Mom had. And now, I'm celebrating my first anniversary at home, with a pint of ice-cream while my boyfriend goes out with his family because he totally forgot about it." He slowly started sobbing and Burt immediately turned him towards his shoulder and half hugged him. Burt said, "Don't worry. We won't let this go to a waste. You go dress up in that fancy clothes I pay a ton of money for, and you and I can go to that Indian place. Not Breadstix where you and your friends always go. Okay? We'll have fun."

Kurt wasn't in the mood to go out with his Dad, but he was trying. He nodded and hugged his Dad before he went up to change. He saw the suit he had decided to wear before and thought of whether he wanted to wear it or save it for another special occasion with Blaine. He then got angry and thought, _He's the one who forgot. I'll dress up, even if it is for my Dad. Blaine can go without talking to me for a week or so. _He dressed up, styled his hair into his usual coif as he sprayed it into place and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He knew he looked super-hot, even though he didn't admit it to himself most of the time. He walked down to see his Dad wearing the shirt he had bought him for his birthday but still wore his loose jeans. Kurt decided to let it go, seeing how smart his Dad looked in the shirt in itself.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt drove to the restaurant and as they parked, Burt told him to wait outside. Kurt looked in at the glass entrance door as Burt spoke to the lady at the podium. He didn't know his Dad would make an appointment, but then again, he had become a Congressman. He then came outside, hugged Kurt and told, "He's waiting inside for you. Go get 'im!" Kurt was flabbergasted. Here he was, depressed at the fact that his boyfriend forgot their anniversary and Dad was setting him up with Blaine, or some other guy? He tried to ask his Dad, who made a notion of zipping up his lips and got back into the car.

He walked into the restaurant and the lady directed him to a table at the back. Blaine was there, with the little amount of gel Kurt had always advised him to use. He stood with his hands out, asking for mercy. Kurt came to a stop right in front of Blaine and frowned, his hands folded in front of him. He asked, "Why? You know I cried my eyes out thinking you forgot our anniversary?" Blaine looked around and asked him to sit down at their table first. He then said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kurt just tapped his foot, saying, "I'm waiting." Blaine continued, "I had this whole plan set up. We go to a fancy restaurant, afterwards go to this one place my Dad told me about, and then come back to your place for a movie. However, the fancy restaurant turned out to be really selective, and I was floundering without a plan. I didn't want you to see how useless I was."

Kurt finally understood the whole problem and said, "Why, Blaine? You know I didn't need you to go all out to make our anniversary special. We could have done anything, even stayed in and seen a movie." Blaine shrugged and said, "Anyway, if you still want, we can finish up here and then go stargazing, maybe?" Kurt just nodded as he held Blaine's hand across the table.


	6. Family shenanigans

Day 6: Wedding

Just one more day to go. This was so brilliant to write!

This isn't edited by a beta, so let me know for any grammatical mistakes!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As the alarm rang, Kurt told Blaine, "It's your turn today." Blaine just turned to Kurt's side and put his hand over Kurt's waist as he said, "Can't we all just stay in bed? We can write a note for them." Kurt smiled cheekily and got up, pulling his pants down. He said, "I'm gonna go brush my teeth, and if you haven't woken up by the time I come back, I will pull your bed sheets and send you to the cold floor. And let me tell you, it is really cold!" He immediately put on his slippers and went inside the washroom. Blaine got up himself, stretching obscenely as he yawned and walked into the next room.

It was painted in two different colours: one side in a pale, beautiful yellow, and the other in a dark green safari theme. He walked to the double bed which had both of his beautiful kids in it, and JUMPED ON IT. "Wake up, guys! You have school in about two hours!" Emily frowned at her Daddy as she complained, "You promised you wouldn't do this more than twice a month. This is the last time you can do this and it's just the second week of March." Blaine promised and then gave Emily a look. She giggled a bit and nodded to their unspoken plan. They jumped onto Neil and started tickling him. He wiggled from side-to-side, begging for mercy. The two kids finally convinced their Daddy that they had woken up and went running to the doorway where their Dad stood, his brush and toothpaste foam in his mouth.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

As the kids ate their breakfast, Blaine continued making waffles for him and Kurt as the latter started checking the post that had come in just then. He sang as he saw them one by one, "Bill, bill, bill, magazine, insurance, bill, Reader's Digest catalogue, and wedding card?" He kept the other papers down on the table and saw the to-be-weds only to scream, "OMG Blaine! Come here!" Blaine ran to Kurt, thinking something horrible happened, only to see Kurt pointing at a miniscule corner of a wedding card.

_Noah Puckerman and Lauren Zizes_

He immediately gave Kurt a look and said, "I thought someone passed away. Don't give such shrieks next time." He then remembered the waffles and ran to the kitchen only to realize that one had burnt to black. Kurt nodded absentmindedly as he noted, "We haven't spoken to him for almost a year. This is crazy, wow!" Emily asked, "Are we going to the wedding? Please please tell yes, Dad!" Kurt just said, "We'll have to think about it. Now you guys have school. Scoot and go wear your uniform!" As they ran to their bedroom, Blaine suggested, "It might be a nice exit from work and school. We could meet your Dad and my parents at the same time." Kurt just said, "I'll think about it at work today." Blaine stated, "One last appeal. Mercedes and Sam have been shouting at you literally to meet them for the past six months. When I say literally, I mean Mercedes shouted into our voicemail and I had to close Neil's ears because of all the cussing she did. That colleague of hers really has a bad influence on her." Kurt just laughed and said, "Yeah, we'll think about it, okay? I'll check my holidays and what not. You do the same. Drop the kids to school in fifteen?" Blaine nodded and pecked him on the mouth before going to change into his formals.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

At the end of the day, Kurt took the train home, seeing the free dates for the wedding. He bookmarked a few into his Sticky Notes and decided to show it when Blaine reached home. He got down at his stop, went home, and started making Schezwan noodles, which was a family favorite. Blaine walked in and asked, "The kids haven't come back from playing yet?" On Kurt shaking his head, Blaine flirted, "So we have time for some making out?" He dragged Kurt away from the par-boiled noodles and took him to the couch.

Kurt started kissing Blaine at his neck, and went down till his collarbone. Blaine tugged Kurt's shirt from the back and tried to remove his belt at the same time. However, it was proving hard with Kurt's mouth going down to places, that they couldn't go to while their children were at home. Just then, Kurt whispered, "We'll go to the wedding. Now, let's finish you off, shall we?" And the next four minutes had Blaine gasping for his breath as he begged for more. Once they were done, Blaine said, "So what were you saying about the wedding?" Kurt blushed, "My boss ordered me to go. According to her, I don't take much free time anyway." Blaine smiled widely then said, "We need to talk to Neil and Emily's class teacher as well."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

They walked into the Columbus Airport, where Blaine walked to the luggage pick-up, and Kurt went outside, only to be hugged hard by Finn, and then Puck. Puck then said, "Hey dude, I need a favor. You know I don't have too many friends, and Lauren's all for equality. Do you mind being my groomsman? I'm going the total homo way." Kurt looked at him all confused, when he clarified, "Basically my groomsman and bridesmaid pair would be the same sex. I'm asking Santana and Brittany, and Rachel and Quinn. Only hetero are Finn, my best man and Lauren's bestie, Marge. Her name's horrid, but she's super-hot. Wait, I'm not supposed to see other chicks. Lauren is my hottie for forever."

Kurt waited for Blaine to come and told him the same thing, to which they agreed almost immediately. They went home, and Kurt immediately hugged his Dad, who he had sorely missed, while Emily ran at full speed to Carole. She hugged her and asked, "Where's my other grandchild?" The answer came through the door, as Finn bent almost halfway so Neil on his shoulders wouldn't get hurt at the doorway.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Puck and Lauren got into a kiss so deep and loud and well, long that the people holding onto the kids had to close their eyes and ears shut. Emily's eyes couldn't be closed in vain and she looked on with a happy sigh, at the romantic couple, who didn't bend to the status quo.

Later, as they went onto the dance floor, Kurt and Blaine first danced with Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Sugar, Brittany, their kids, Carole, and even Sam danced with them. Finally, when they got to dance together, as Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder, he said, "Our wedding was just as brilliant, yeah?" Blaine snickered, "The night of our wedding was actually spectacular." He exchanged smoldering looks with Kurt, and went to Burt and Carole, who agreed to keep the kids for the night. They hugged the children, who looked excited at a night out with their grandparents, and the thought of what their parents might be doing alone would never cross their minds, thankfully.


	7. I missed you too!

Day 7: Reunion

The last one! Writing this series of one-shots was so brilliant! I was worried I won't be able to do all seven, but I did…yay me!

Not edited by my beta, so let me know for any grammatical mistakes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and Klaine is endgame. That is all!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine was so looking forward to this trip. They had spent about two months apart and that was something they had never done since they had met. When they had first met, before Kurt had transferred to Dalton, they met at least once a week for coffee or a sale put up somewhere that Kurt or Blaine really wanted to go to. During exams, they somehow managed to meet each other, even though it was for barely a half hour. However, Skyping about thrice a week was not doing it for them anymore. He was supposed to go meet Kurt right at the start of October, but his parents ran interference. They sat him down and had a whole big discussion.

_Blaine's mother started talking, "I know you love that boy and I know he loves you, but what if you don't go to New York for university?" Blaine was enraged that his Mom would talk so negatively, and she raised a hand, "Let me finish. I meant, what if you get into a school which is good for you, but somehow further than New York? As much as it sounds so damn romantic, you can't change your plans around a certain person. You need to learn to be okay, just in case you're not able to spend your time together for a greater amount of time." _

_His Dad started, "I'm not saying that I won't allow you to go there, definitely not. However, just postpone it to maybe, Thanksgiving. You don't have to face all the older ladies who keep pulling your cheeks, and Kurt will have off time from work, so you can spend more time together than just the evenings when he would be crazy tired from work." Blaine didn't exactly agree with all what they said, but he understood their point of view and told the same thing word-by-word to Kurt. Kurt was totally down in the dumps, but it just made them more eager for Thanksgiving to come by._

Blaine had decided to catch a flight on the day before. He knew Kurt would pissed because he would have a whole itinerary planned, however, Blaine just wanted to cuddle with Kurt. Then have sex. And then maybe go out somewhere for coffee and create new memories in that place of themselves. He got down the flight, and scrolled up the million messages for the one Kurt had sent him when he and Rachel newly moved in. He climbed into a cab and told the address. When he got there, he walked up the crazy stairs to the loft, thankful that he hadn't carried a very big and heavy suitcase. He knocked on the door, and could here Kurt and Rachel singing on the other side of the door. He heard Kurt pause and say, "Did you order takeout? Cuz we were just discussing where to buy from two minutes back. If you went and ordered something behind my back, Berry…" and the door opened. He gave the biggest smile possible, such that his teeth were visible. Kurt shrieked, "OhMy!" and jumped into his arms.

Kurt would never have expected it, but it was classic Blaine at the same time. Try to get Kurt out of all doing the preparations since the only thing he wanted to do was make out. He could hear Rachel in the background, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Blaine's lips on his, and they both thought the same thing, **Finally**.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

As all the pleasantries got over with Blaine hugging Rachel, and all the three hugging each other, they sat down with the Chinese food pamphlet and ordered loads of food for the three of them. They asked him about school, and surprisingly Blaine didn't feel bad. He was worried that he might feel less mature compared to them seeing how one was in NYADA, the other at , and he was a lowly student. But it just felt like climbing a ladder. He actually sat on the sofa and pulled Kurt into his lap. He had missed the presence of Kurt in his life like crazy. Mostly everyone in Glee Club knew that the chair to the left of Blaine was to be kept empty, as he was so used to Kurt being there. The times that there were less chairs and someone had to sit in that particular chair, Blaine would prefer it to be Sam or Sugar or Marley, since they were the ones close enough to realize how much he actually missed Kurt even though he put up a nice act resembling the "Dalton front-man face".

While Blaine and Kurt ate from chopsticks and Rachel dumped them only to get a fork, he asked, "So what's the plan for Thanksgiving? I know I'll be doing the turkey. I've been practicing at home and Dad was actually tired of Turkey when I left." All of them laughed, as Kurt said, "Well, I invited Isabelle since we thought only three people for Thanksgiving would be a slight bummer compared to the big ND Thanksgiving Parties we had." Rachel interjected, "I didn't tell you, did I? I invited Brody over as well. I figured if I was completely over with Finn, why not move on with him?" As she looked down to search for some meat, Kurt made a face to Blaine, which he interpreted as Kurt's "I don't like that guy" face. He nodded, making sure to support Kurt the next day if Brody did anything.

And as the sun rose, Blaine spooned Kurt from behind. The last time they were so blissed out and in love was during the holidays before his senior year. Back then, they had yet to decide what Kurt would be doing, since he didn't want Kurt to stay in Lima, even if his heart wanted Kurt there, he knew Kurt would shine as a shining star in New York. He was just so satisfied with the fact that they were able to maintain a long-distance relationship, even though they managed to talk less and less as Kurt's work-hours constantly increased. All those thoughts flew his mind as Kurt stretched, his butt coming very close to Blaine's morning wood and he decided to do it while he was still there. Rachel woke up about fifteen minutes later, hearing the moans and hated herself for getting turned on at its sound.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Brody was a really weird guy. He was like Cooper, just he had a more model-oriented brain and was physically comfortable. He flirted with Rachel and somehow made him and Kurt feel enraged by trying to take control of the kitchen. Blaine said, "Well Brody, why don't you sit back with Rachel and have fun? This is a tradition that I and Kurt share, and well…" Blaine's eyes were enough to convince Brody to sit down. Kurt kissed Blaine loudly, and started brushing the outside of the turkey with the herbs, doing it the way he had seen Ina Garten doing it. Brody inquired a bit loudly, "You could just put the herbs in a bag with the turkey and shake it, yeah?"

Kurt got pissed and said, "When I do it, I'll do it this way. Maybe you can put your turkey in a bag when you do it." He didn't even care about being rude at this point. He didn't like how he felt he had the right to be as open as possible in their home when he knew Rachel for barely four months, just a few 'Hello's exchanged with Kurt and no idea about Blaine. Blaine just rubbed his back up and down, going down his lower back and towards his ass, and smiled in quiet victory when Kurt looked up, distracted from the Brody bashing in his head. Just then, Rachel got up. She shrieked, "Look at me, I live here and I'm not even helping you guys do anything. Maybe I can butter the turkey?" Blaine just put his hands on her shoulders and said, "You're a vegan, so you don't have to do anything. You can handle the mashed potatoes if you want, but I think I and Kurt have it perfectly well managed, dear." Rachel hugged him and Kurt looked along fondly, even though she irritated him most of the time, she was a lovable person.

As Isabelle came in with few of her friends, they all finally had a sit-down with some lovely dinner, brilliant friends, and the happiest reunion Blaine could ever imagine.


End file.
